A safety and arming device is a required element of a munition to ensure that the munition is not armed and detonated until the desired time. The safety and arming device (S&A) is part of a munition's fuze and prevents arming of the fuze until certain conditions are met.
MTL-STD-1316E is a standard which establishes specific design safety criteria for fuzes. It applies primarily to the safety and arming functions performed by fuzes for use with munitions. The safety and arming requirements, which are well documented, are mandatory fundamental elements of design, engineering, production and procurement for fuzes. Fuzes are to be provided with safety that is consistent with assembly, handling, storage, transportation and disposal. Munition fuzes historically have utilized sensitive explosive elements whose output has been physically interrupted until arming. Control of the arming process in these fuzes was accomplished by mechanical means.
MIL-STD-1316E requires that two unique environments or occurrences to be sensed prior to fuze arming. For gun fired weapons, sensors may be provided to sense environments such as setback acceleration and spin rate.
For bomb fuzes, the release does not provide for the unique conditions such as are experienced by a munition during gun firing. Bombs differ from gun fired weapons in that they are released to their target and are predominantly gravity driven, as opposed to being fired via an explosion or driven by constant thrust. Typically, past bomb fuzing approaches have relied on mechanically/electrically sensing the weapon's release as a first detectable environment, followed by the detection of air flow over a release exposed turbine as a second environment to verify intentional launch. These release scenarios combined with a ballistic fall made the turbine approach acceptable. With modern weapons however, particularly with munitions such as “smart weapons,” the turbine approach for detecting a second environment has significant drawbacks.
It is thus a goal of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide a smart weapon, such as a smart bomb, with a second environment sensor that avoids the need for a turbine approach and instead takes advantage of the unique flight characteristics of the smart weapon, increase safety and satisfy—MIL-STD-1316.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.